


Last Summer | TsukkiYama + KageHina

by kaiishlie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gay, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiishlie/pseuds/kaiishlie
Summary: it's summer break down in tokyo, kageyamaand tsukishima happens to meet two workerson their journey in tokyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there everybody! welcome to my new story called last summer.
> 
> i'm blossom and i'm the author for this book i guess hehe. anyways here a few things i like to discuss.
> 
> i have the intentions for this book to be all written in lowercase so no i'm not forgetting about capitalization it's just how i write. and yes i know it isn't professional but it's what i'm more comfortable with.
> 
> this is my first chapter book into the fandom. usually i would write small stories of ships that i guess you can consider are oneshots but i wanted to make a bunch of chapter books for the ships for a while now.
> 
> i apologize if this book will have lack of vocabulary and bad grammar. it's not my strongest and i've been trying to get better at it for a while so there might be improvement throughout my book. i also apologize if i post a chapter and it has spelling errors. at the end of the book i'll rewrite some chapters and avoid those errors.
> 
> anyways, i will try getting a chapter out every 2-3 days since i have online school and it's pretty okay so far. but it depends on motivation if i want to write.
> 
> my socials if you ever want to interact :)  
> instagram : tsvkishiima  
> i do video editing on there so i have to try to keep a consist schedule of school, editing, and writing. which will be a little difficult twitter : kaiishlie
> 
> ¡warning! (may contain)  
> -strong language  
> -small smut moments
> 
> okay i should stop talking now LMAO enjoy the book! -blossom

the feeling of butterflies swarms kageyama's stomach, the hot air hitting against his face as he speeds past the cars surrounding him. his hands tight around the motorcycle's handle, vision greyed with the helmet's protection. only focusing on the scenery in front of him while the visions on the side are blurred.

his first week of summer has started; kageyama and his roommate, tsukishima, completed their first few months of university. it went by very fast, kageyama can't remember vividly of what happened during his first few months. it all went by like a blur for him.

it is currently a wednesday, the middle of their first week of summer. kageyama has been trying to get tsukishima out of their dorm to go explore tokyo, (mostly because he didn't want to go alone) his blonde friend finally gave in on wednesday when kageyama practically dragged him out of bed. somehow, kageyama was able to convince tsukishima to drive an hour down to tokyo, probably because kageyama said he wouldn't stop nagging tsukishima for days if he didn't get out of bed.

the sound of another motorcycle comes from behind kageyama, a grin grows on his face. looking over to the side to see tsukishima finally catching up to him since kageyama sped off.

"catching up finally?" the raven-haired boy snickers, he hears tsukishima let out a sarcastic chuckle and glances to kageyama.

"you think you can beat me king?" the blonde smirks, now ahead of kageyama.  
  


"any day, any time four eyes." kageyama grins, turning back to face the road ahead of him.

"location?"

"the new cafe that just opened down in tokyo." kageyama responds, taking one glance at his blonde friend and turns back onto the road, speeding up, leaving tsukishima behind to catch up on his own.

the two raced down the highway, on their way to the new cafe. tsukishima was still a bit pissed with kageyama dragging him out of bed, but it felt great to finally leave the campus after being there for their first few months. a lot of students went back home while others stayed (which includes kageyama and tsukishima)

they didn't plan on going home, since both of them don't have an easy life there. the two rather stay at the campus. with that reason, they finally got the chance to breathe. university wasn't as stressful as they expected (except for the exams that happened right before summer started) but the two got through it eventually, with tsukishima tutoring kageyama of course.

they haven't made any new friends yet when being at their university, the two are socially awkward and only have talked with each other. but the times they do talk with other people is when it's during group talks/projects, also them not having the same classes together. but a few classmates from their old highschool came to the same college as them, they would pass by and give each other a 'hello' or 'hey' or just a wave, that's really it.

tsukishima and kageyama shared a dorm, it's never weird to them since tsukishima would most of the time sneak out of his house and have a sleepover at kageyama's home since his parents are never home. it's easier for them since they don't have to share a dorm with someone they don't even know, they understand each other and know when not to bother each other.

most of the time, tsukishima stayed in the dorm or library to study and eat. kageyama did small activities outside like volleyball. he wasn't on the team (due to past experiences) he just played with some old classmates. but he doesn't play it for long, he always comes back after around an hour to study and do his homework.

tsukishima teases kageyama for being this dedicated to doing his work and doing well on tests after high school (mostly because kageyama failed japanese a lot). kageyama would tell him to shut up, but it's true that he has been focusing more on his work. he has been getting decent A's, B's, and C's in most of his classes, and getting passable grades in japanese. 

they slow down their pace once getting off of the freeway, they haven't gone to tokyo since high school graduation, nothing much has changed, except for new shops and restaurants/cafes. the road is crowded with cars and other motorcycles like usual, except for the sidewalks, the sidewalks have a decent amount of people on either side, none of them crowded.

they park in a small area for vehicles, not too far away from the cafe. tsukishima steps off his motorcycle, along with kageyama. he takes off his helmet and runs his hand through his messy hair. it's not fun wearing one in such intense heat. adjusting his glasses after fixing up his hair, he locks up his motorcycle along with his helmet sitting on top.

it was around eleven am, the sun was already up high in the sky, shining beautifully within the bright blue sky.

kageyama has on a navy blue plain tee and black ripped jeans while tsukishima has on a loose short-sleeved black button-up and blue ripped jeans.

they started walking to the new cafe everyone on campus was talking about. tsukishima glances over to his smaller friend and notices him having a scowl on his face. people may suspect that he's just mad about something, but really, it was his normal expression. he sees people whispering to each other as the two pass by them, giving small glances at them and back to their friends.

he lets out a slight chuckle and looks back at kageyama. "king, you need to fix that expression of yours, you look like you're going to murder someone." the blonde snickers, having kageyama shoot a glare at his taller friend.

"oh shut up four eyes." the raven-haired boy insults before looking back ahead of him, tsukishima letting out a laugh that sounded genuine then his sarcastic blunt ones.

"i'm just saying!" kageyama lets out a huff with what tsukishima just said. they reach the new cafe, a few people already inside and some outside, eating and talking.

the cafe gives off a calming vibe, plants and greenery scattered the area beautifully, the color combination being a camo-green and dark brown.

they head to the door, which is two glass doors with dark wood surrounding it. slipping inside, they get hit with the cool air coming from the fans hanging above on the ceiling. It was relaxing since it's very hot and humid outside.

taking a look around the place, there were seats near the windows, and small booths near the wall, the flooring has a checker pattern that alternated with camo-green and white. the walls around the place are dark brown, which is decorated with green plants and art. the cashier being in the back, having the back wall color being camo-green instead of dark brown, the wall also being made of bricks instead.

they get in line behind a few people while admiring the place.

"this place looks awesome." kageyama says in awe, staring at everything around the cafe.

tsukishima glances at his raven-haired friend and gives a small shrug. "i guess, i like the vibe the place gives off." the blonde replies.

while waiting in line, the line was moving consistently slow. tsukishima and kageyama didn't know why it was. it was starting to get to tsukishima's nerves since he's quite an impatient person.

"i swear to god, why is this line moving so goddamn slow." tsukishima mumbles impatiently, tapping his foot against the checkered floor.

kageyama shrugs and tries looking up ahead, but couldn't see much because of how many people are in front of him. "i don't know, i'll go check. save my spot." kageyama says, stepping out of line to get a better look at the counter, hearing tsukishima let out a 'tch'.

when kageyama looked at the counter, he noticed only two workers were there. ' _no wonder why the line is taking so long.'_ he thought to himself. he gets a little closer to get a better look and his eyes immediately lands on the one making orders in the back.

the boy has noticeable bright fluffy orange hair, wearing the cafe's uniform which is a camo-green shirt, black pants, and a dark brown apron with the cafe's logo on it. a sweet, gentle smile plastered on his face as he hands his orders to the cashie. kageyama feels his face heating up, a light pink hue growing on his cheek. _'he's.. cute?!'_ kageyama screamed in his head.

he didn't even realized how long he was standing there, or how long he was _staring_. snapping out of his thoughts, he immediately heads back into line with tsukishima.

it was silent, tsukishima glanced at kageyama, seeing kageyama looking in a totally different direction. he raised an eyebrow. "well?" he asks, catching kageyama's attention as he was still thinking about the boy from earlier.

"th-there's only two people working at the front." kageyama stutters out, trying his best to still hide his flustered expression, then hearing his blonde friend snickering as he looks back at tsukishima with a frown. "what are you laughing at?"

he waits for tsukishima to stop snickering, tsukishima then looking up with his signature, iconic smirk on his face, kageyama knowing tsukishima was about to tease him about something.

"your face is really red, king. did something or _someone_ make you blush?" tsukishima raises an eyebrow, having kageyama's eyes widen. a million thoughts runs through his head. _'was i really bad at hiding my face?' 'how did he know?' 'what the fuck is happening-'_ kageyama's mind screamed.

"it's none of your business." kageyama grumbles with a scowl, looking off in the opposite direction to avoid tsukishima's annoying smirk, having his blonde friend laugh quietly.

tsukishima rolls his eyes playfully. "whatever you say, your majesty." kageyama throws a sharp glare at tsukishima and lets out a small 'hmph' when looking away again.

after around ten minutes of waiting in line, it was finally their turn to order. the two watch the people in front of them thank the cashier, walking off with their orders in their hands. the two already planned on what to order while waiting in line when looking at the menus in the back.

they both walk up to the counter, tsukishima finding himself lost in the cashier's eyes.

the cashier has beautiful dark brown eyes, he seemed to be a few inches shorter than tsukishima. his hair is a mossy green color, which is pulled back in a small ponytail with locks hanging down at the side, tucked behind his ear. freckles scattered the boy's face nicely, it reminded tsukishima of the star, which he found cute. lastly is the genuine smile on the cashier's face, completing his appearance.

the blonde feels himself blushing, he was speechless. he stays silent, lost in his thoughts about the boy, and the beautiful eyes he was staring into, until a sharp pain his the side of his hip. he lets out a small yelp, snapping back to reality and looks over to see kageyama staring at him with a raised eyebrow, who seemingly elbowed him.

"you good?" his raven haired friend asks, tsukishima just nods in response. rubbing the side of his hip since kageyama elbowed him pretty hard. he has his attention go back to the counter again.

"ah, i should probably repeat what i said earlier." the cashier chuckles nervously, tsukishima finding his voice calming, and his laugh adorable.

"hello, welcome to evergreen cafe! i'm tadashi yamaguchi, and i'm the cashier working here." yamaguchi introduces himself with a gentle smile. "what can i get you two for today?"

"i'll just have milk and a chicken salad." kageyama replies.

"and i'll have a small caramel mocha with a strawberry shortcake." tsukishima answers bluntly.

yamaguchi finishes scribbling down their orders. "alright!" he then hands it over to the ginger-haired boy.

kageyama and him makes eye contact for a split second, the ginger-haired giving him a small smile and turning back to make their orders. kageyama feels his face heating up again, looking at the ground to hide his blush. _'his smile, it's perfect.'_ he thought to himself, making his face heat up even more. he scrunches his face together with the thought and buries his face into his hands, feeling even more flustered. tsukishima looks at his friend confusingly, then shrugs it off thinking it's just kageyama being an idiot about something again.

"so... are you guys from around here?" yamaguchi asks, trying to spark up a conversation.

"uh, yeah. we both go to the same university around an hour away from here." tsukishima replies.

"oh really? what university?"

"tokyo university, my friend and i are roommates." tsukishima glances at his raven-haired friend, who was still hiding his face for some odd reason and looks back at yamaguchi.

"oh really? what a coincidence! my friend, shoyou," he nudged his orange haired friend. "goes there too." yamaguchi smiles. kageyama's head shot up when hearing the worker's name he saw earlier, he never really got the chance to hear the worker's name that he made eye contact with earlier until now. "i never really met you guys, what are your names?" the freckled-boy asks.

"my name is kei tsukishima." tsukishima speaks up first, cutting off kageyama from introducing himself, causing the raven-haired boy to throw a sharp glare to tsukishima, who of course didn't care.

"i'm tobio kageyama," kageyama says right after tsukishima. "tsukishima and i are both first years here." he adds on.

"ah, my friend and i are also in our first year too! we opened a small cafe together to earn some money that can help us in the future." yamaguchi explains with a small smile, letting out small chuckles in between.

"tadashi!" the ginger-haired worker exclaims as yamaguchi turns around, seeing hinata handing their orders to yamaguchi.

hinata noticed kageyama, recognizing him from earlier, and gave him a small wink with a simple smile. that made kageyama become a bit flustered as he looks away, hiding his slightly red face from blushing.

"alrighty, here you guys go! it'll be 2000 yen!" yamaguchi smiles, handing them their orders along with a receipt to kageyama and tsukishima.

tsukishima and kageyama quickly split the price in their hand, and they both hand yamaguchi their money. which all together costs what yamaguchi said.

"hope to see you guys again soon!" yamaguchi smiles, waving to them as they wave back. both of them heading off to find a seat to eat at.

they eventually do find some seats to sit at, as they take a small table for two near the window. kageyama opens his salad box, and notices something on top of the lid. at first, he thought it was the receipt, but then he saw the receipt laying on the table. curiously, he picks up the sticky note and starts reading it.

**_hey! you seem cute, maybe we should talk more sometimes? c; my name is shouyou hinata! my friend, tadashi, probably told you guys already or something :p if not, i'm the guy that made your guys order._ **

**_text me or call me somethings! x(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_ **

"what a sly guy." kageyama mumbles to himself, letting out a small chuckle after. it caught tsukishima's attention as he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"hm?" tsukishima hums in curiosity, catching kageyama's attention.

"the guy who made our orders, gave me his number. i think he's hitting on me." kageyama replies, making tsukishima almost choke on his cake from bursting out into laughter, having kageyama frown immediately.

"seriously?! i'd never think someone would hit on you!" tsukishima laughs, wiping his mouth from the frosting that got on it after almost choking on his cake.

kageyama rolls his eyes as he starts drinking his milk. "yeah yeah, whatever four eyes." kageyama grumbles, making tsukishima laugh even harder.

tsukishima finally catches his breath and they go back into a comfortable silence again, kageyama scrolling through instagram on his phone while eating his salad.

the blonde reaches for his mocha, and notices a stinky note on it. _'huh?'_ tsukishima thought to himself. he takes it off and starts to read it, thinking the orange-haired boy also gave his number to tsukishima (even thought tsukishima knows he wouldn't text the guy back, he finds hinata a bit overenergentic which is something he is bad at tolerating.

**_my friend, aka the cashier you talked to earlier thought you were cute. so here's his number ;)_ **

**_-the guy who made your guys orders_ **

**_x(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_ **

tsukishima raises an eyebrow, before smirking. he rolls up the sticky note and puts it into his pocket, he goes back and continues eating his strawberry shortcake.

* * *

"you did what?!" yamaguchi cried at his orange-haired friend while they were locking up the cafe.

"i gave your number to that blonde tall dude with the glasses on the order." hinata repeating himself again, acting like whatever he just did wasn't stupid.

yamaguchi sighs as he turns back to stacking the cups. "why." he frowns.

"because you said you find the blonde guy cute! so being a good friend i am, i have him your number. expect a text tonight." hinata grins. yamaguchi was about to protest back on why hinata shouldn't have done that until the freckled-haired boy's phone buzzed.

yamaguchi sees hinata giving him a sly smirk, yamaguchi rolling his eyes while reaching into his back pocket to get it. he doesn't think it'll be the tsukishima guy he met earlier, he blocks that thought out by thinking it's just his family or friends messaging him. when looking at his phone, he sees it being a text from an unknown number as he gulps.

**_unknown_ **

**_hey, it's me tsukishima from the cafe earlier. thanks for thinking i'm cute ;)_ **

yamaguchi can feels his face getting hot as he read the text, he then looks up to see hinata looking over to his phone, still having a smirk on his face.

"see! i told you so, and besides. i gave my number to that cute guy next to him, so it's fair and square." hinata grins, being proud of himself as yamaguchi facepalms at hinata being an idiot, but it lead to a good cause.


	2. Chapter 2

after hinata gave kageyama and tsukishima their numbers, they all started talking non-stop.

kageyama and tsukishima got to know yamaguchi and hinata more, while they got to know the other two more too. they learned that yamaguchi and hinata stays in a small apartment right above their cafe. they would've stayed in dorms, but they were able to afford money for the two story building, using the second level as their small home. they planned to stay in their apartment until school starts again. they'll head back to the dorms so they don't have to stress about driving back and forward, an hour to tokyo to stay in their apartment, and to their college. they explained that their family members will be taking over shifts on the weekdays while they'll take over on the weekends.

the first few weeks of summer, they all would meet up at the cafe to hangout and talk. if they couldn't get the chance to do that, they would get in group calls and talk for hours until they have to get off. they could be hanging out at other places, but they just didn't know where, nor had time, since yamaguchi and hinata are busy working at the cafe.

when they do hangout at the cafe, tsukishima makes small talks with yamaguchi at the front counter, while hinata tries teaching kageyama how to use the materials in the back, if they ever plan on wanting to work at the cafe. which is completely fine with yamaguchi and hinata, since it's hard to handle a cafe with only two people working there.

the two cafe workers told kageyama and tsukishima not too long ago, that they're both free on saturday and sunday, which gave them the chance to go hang out somewhere else other than the cafe.

they insisted on hanging out at the beach, which isn't that far. the only thing yamaguchi wasn't sure about, was transportation.

"a-are you s-sure i won't fall off?" yamaguchi stutters with a worried expression. they're outside of the evergreen cafe, which is where they planned to meet up in order to go to the beach.

tsukishima was sitting on his motorcycle, while kageyama and hinata were beside him, also on a kageyama's motorcycle. it was the only transportation to get to the beach, since none of them wanted to pay for tickets using subways or buses.

tsukishima was wearing a tank top with cargo shorts, even if it's cold in the morning, it can get extremely hot in the middle of the day. kageyama has a loose button-up with sunglasses on. while for hinata, h e was also wearing a tanktop with a pair of shorts, and yamaguchi was wearing a plain t-shirt with sunglasses on top of his head, his hair tied back in a loose man bun.

they planned on going to the beach on saturday, so they wouldn't be tired of coming back if they planned it on a sunday. which can cause yamaguchi and hinata waking up late for sleeping in on monday. it was currently five am, they woke up pretty early so they wouldn't have to deal with traffic when heading to the beach.

"i promise you, all you have to do is just sit tight. if you want, you can hold onto me." tsukishima reassures yamaguchi. yamaguchi has never been on a motorcycle before, and isn't sure about it (yamaguchi tends to overthink on things a lot). while hinata is pumped to ride a motorcycle.

"yeah yamaguchi! it doesn't hurt to try for the first time right?" hinata exclaims, putting on the extra helmet kageyama handed to him earlier as he slips it on, covering his bright fluffy hair.

he sees the taller boy reaching into the back of his motorcycle, taking out two helmets as he slips on his. then holds the extra helmet in front of yamaguchi.

"come on, we didn't plan on this hangout for nothing, right?" tsukishima tilts his head, his signature smirk on his face.

yamaguchi pauses for a bit. tsukishima's right, they haven't gotten the chance to go hangout all together in real life in a different place other than the cafe. he then shakes his head and grabs the helmet, putting it on and buckling it up. he puts his hands on tsukishima's shoulders as both of their motorcycles starts up, and they start heading to the beach.

they both were going at a decent pace, as the cool breeze hit yamaguchi's face. he looked around, admiring tokyo. they didn't choose five am just to get there early, but to also watch the beautiful sunrise and sunsets. though, the sky was still dark at the time.

he lays his head on tsukishima's back, inhaling the scent. _'he smells like strawberries.'_ yamaguchi thought to himself, a small chuckle leaving his mouth, but was barely heard as it was blown away from the wind.

while for kageyama and hinata, hinata was asking kageyama questions to get to know him better while admiring the view of tokyo.

"so, how long have you been riding a motorcycle?" hinata asks, but it was more of a yell because of the wind.

"maybe around two years-ish, i started in the beginning of my second year in high school." kageyama responds, hinata slightly nodding in understandment.

"how long have you been friends with tsukishima?"

"as long as i can remember, i met him back in kindergarten. he was my frist friend and has been since."

"is he your only friend?"

 _'so nosy.'_ kageyama tchs quietly. "i guess, he and i have been introverts all our lives. we've only just interacted with each other." the raven-haired boy replies with a shrug.

"gwah!" really?! have you ever tried making other friends?"

"yeah, but i just never really liked other people."

hinata sits there for a bit, thinking. "so then tadashi and i are lucky, right?" the ginger grins, hearing kageyama chuckle slightly.

"you can say that, but it depends on how long you even want to be our friends." kageyama replies, making hinata raise an eyebrow.

"what do you mean by that?"

"what i mean is like, whenever tsukishima and i made a friend. we find ourselves to either completely ignore the person when we don't mean to and hang out with each other constantly instead of including the other person. or when one of us makes a friend, that person doesn't seem to like the other person and gets annoyed or tired when we always hang out with each other. or they just hate how we act when they get to know us better." kageyama replies bluntly. he was acting like it never bothered him, but it did a lot. he just isn't good at expressing feelings like others.

"what?! no way! tadashi and i think you guys are awesome!" hinata exclaims with a bright smile, kageyama looks back for a split second and looks back to the road in front of him with a simple smile on his face.

"thanks.. i guess."

they've been on the road for around forty minutes now, the sun is now starting to rise. they have gotten out of the crowded city and now are on an empty road on the mountains, a railing on the side which separates land from the beautiful ocean below, along with the sun rising.

yamaguchi eyes widen as he stares out at the navy blue water with the sun reflecting on it. the sky fading into a pinkish-orangish to a faint blue in the sky.

tsukishima takes a small peek at yamaguchi, and finds himself smiling a bit at yamaguchi's expression to the view.

"never seen this view before?" tsukishima asks, interrupting yamaguchi spacing out from looking at the view. the blonde returns his eyes back onto the road.

yamaguchi shakes his head in response. "nope, i never get to go out like this. since i don't have anything to take me here, not even the bus transport goes through here!" yamaguchi explains as his eyes twinkle to the beautiful view.

"well, make the most of it. this is the one time i've woken up this early for a hangout." tsukishima mumbles with a small tch. he hates waking up early, making yamaguchi giggle.

after around ten minutes on the empty road, they started to see civilization ahead. they got into a small bay area where most of the stores are still closed but are starting to open.

they go at a slower pace and parks in one of the areas to park their vehicles. hinata hops off excitedly and looks around the bay area. small stores lined up along the land, that sell sea food, fast foods, and souvenirs. while the other side is the beach, barely anyone was at the beach yet since it's still very early.

"gwah! this place is so cool!" hinata exclaims as he jumps around excitedly, yamaguchi laughs at his friend's adorable expression as he hands his helmet to tsukishima.

"dumbass, you still have your helmet on!" kageyama shouts, making hinata stop jumping around. "hand me it!"

"mean kageyama!" hinata sticks his tongue out, taking off his helmet to show his messy fluffy hair, and hands it to kageyama.

yamaguchi hears tsukishima tch as he looks over to the taller boy. "he's already giving hinata nicknames?" yamaguchi asks as he watches tsukishima take off his helmet and adjust his glasses.

"it's a habit the king has every time he meets someone." tsukishima replies, placing both of the helmets on the handle of the motorcycle. "and it's always some stupid mean name."

yamaguchi raises an eyebrow. "king?"

"oh yeah, it's an inside thing from junior high." tsukishima responds, turning to yamaguchi, and walks over to stand next to him as they watch kageyama and hinata argue. "king of the court," tsukishima says, looking over at yamaguchi. "kageyama and i did volleyball since we were little. he was known to be the 'king of the court' because of his insane skills with setting." the blonde shrugs, looking at his hands and not focusing on kageyama and hinata who were still arguing in the background.

"what position did you play?" yamaguchi asks.

"middle blocker"

"it's because of your height, right?" yamaguchi responds with a small giggle, tsukishima chuckles to himself from yamaguchi's response.

"you could say that." tsukishima noticed that kageyama and hinata had stopped arguing with each other, and they were just frowning now.

"now that you two knuckleheads have stopped arguing, we can explore the pier." tsukishima scoffs, giving kageyama a glare as he glares back. yamaguchi noticed the tension between the two, and stepped in between.

"hey now, let's just go get something to eat! we didn't get breakfast." yamaguchi faltered, cutting the tension between the two. "it's too early in the morning to deal with you guys bickering." yamaguchi eyes them.

there was a short pause, tsukishima and kageyama still glaring at each other. until tsukishima looks away with a 'tch' and just nods to yamaguchi in agreement. the four went off in the early morning to find somewhere to eat on the pier.


	3. Chapter 3

the four was exploring the area, stores and restaurants were starting to open. giving them a better chance to find somewhere to eat since they were starving.

hinata was gasping over everything, which of course annoyed kageyama to calling him mean nicknames again while tsukishima and yamaguchi just watched them with a bored expression. since they had to keep dealing with their fights every 5-10 minutes.

they eventually find a small restaurant that just opened and they head inside, finding themselves and only very few people to be the only ones in there.

they find a booth against the wall, sitting down to look through the menu. glad to see that the restaurant had breakfast foods and that they didn't need to eat some junk food that wouldn't give them enough energy before lunch.

kageyama and hinata got a 'breakfast special' which is just scrambled eggs, waffles, and bacon. while for tsukishima, he got small pancakes and bacon, yamaguchi got french toast. for their drinks, they just all ordered coffee.

it didn't take long before the food arrived, the food looked amazing as hinata was aweing over it (practically drooling since he hasn't eaten).

"gwah! this looks so tasty." hinata exclaims as he starts digging in.

"dumbass slow down! we don't want you to choke before going to the beach." kageyama scolded.

"i won't your just over exaggerating." hinata retorted as they go back frowning at each other.

"god, i don't know how you deal with hinata, he has so much energy." tsukishima sighs, eating a piece of his pancake, having yamaguchi giggle.

"i just can i guess, it's normal for him to be hyper and stuff. but he doesn't annoy me, usually he just gets in calls with his other friends when i'm busy and would talk for hours." yamaguchi replies with a small shrug, taking a bite of his waffle.

"you guys have other friends?" tsukishima asks, realizing what he said, which sounded a bit rude. "not in a rude way! i mean we just didn't know you guys had other friends."

yamaguchi giggles to his sudden response after he realized what he said. "we have a pretty small friend group with four other people. kenma kozume, koushi sugawara, keiji akaashi, and hitoka yachi." yamaguchi smiles, naming his friends. "shouyou talks with kenma the most since he's always available." yamaguchi continues. "i usually talk with keiji, koushi, and hitoka time to time." yamaguchi adds, he then pauses and looks to tsukishima after sipping his coffee. "are you friends with any other people other then kageyama?" yamaguchi asks.

tsukishima was silent for a bit and shrugs. "we had a small friend group in junior high with a few other people. tetsurou kuroo and koutarou bokuto. kageyama and i lost contact with them after they graduated. they were in their last year while we were in our first." tsukishima explains in a soft and calming tone. "i kind of miss them. they would cheer up kageyama and i constantly whenever we're down. which is everyday." tsukishima sighs, taking another bite of his bacon.

those names clicked in yamaguchi's head. they were so familiar and he didn't know why. but then he realized. he remembered about keiji talking about some guy named bokuto, or he would call him "bokuto-san" and would always hang out with someone named "kuroo-san" at his workplace. keiji worked at a small ice cream place in miyagi prefecture.

"hey tsukishima." yamaguchi starts, tsukishima replying back with a hum. "my friend keiji, he works at a small ice cream shop in miyagi prefecture."

"okay, did i ask?" tsukishima snickers, earning a light wack to the back of his head.

"rude!" yamaguchi frowns, having tsukishima laugh. he found tsukishima's laugh adorable, the thought made him blush as he hides his face by staring down at his food, continuing to eat so he can hide the pink hue on his face.

"anyways, as i continue." yamaguchi huffs, giving tsukishima an annoyed look for interrupting him. "he mentioned someone by the name of 'bokuto-san' and 'kuroo-san' working there. who knows, it might be your junior high friends." yamaguchi smiles. though, tsukishima didn't seemed amused with the news.

"cool i guess, but they could just be different people." tsukishima replies dryly.

"like i said! you'll never know." yamaguchi frowns. "how about after the trip, we can have a small hangout, you and me. and we can contact my friend keiji. he can show us them." yamaguchi explains with a small smile, trying to convince tsukishima.

tsukishima paused and thought about it, planning to say no, he turns to yamaguchi and sees him having an adorable smile on his face. tsukishima started to feel hesitation to say no to yamaguchi and just lazily turned back to his plate of food, giving a small nod which made yamaguchi extremely happy.

while for hinata and kageyama, they were silent for around 10 minutes after their small argument earlier. while that was happening, hinata was eavesdropping in yamaguchi and tsukishima's conversation. yeah, it's rude to do that. at first, he didn't really focus on their conversation until he heard tsukishima explaining how he and kageyama had two other friends from junior high. hinata was intrigued into their conversation.

he was hesitant to bring up the topic to kageyama, to start a conversation of course. he plans to just act casual and ask about kageyama's junior high year, maybe to get more out about bokuto and kuroo. he doesn't want to sound like he eavesdropped into yamaguchi and tsukishima's conversation, probably because kageyama was also listening. hinata noticed kageyama throwing sharp glares to tsukishima every few minutes when tsukishima brings up something from their past. but tsukishima didn't seemed to notice and was only focused on talking with yamaguchi.

"hey kageyama." hinata starts, seeing that kageyama just gives him a slight nod, eating his food.

"did you really only have tsukishima as a friend?" he sees kageyama slightly choke on his coffee, he covers his mouth as he coughs quietly and sets it down beside his plate of food.

"yeah, why the sudden question? we just discussed this on the ride here."

"i mean like, you explained to me how you and tsukishima would have friends. but you guys would eventually lose them because you guys hang out with each other so much. come on, you guys probably had some friend group that lasted long or even another friend." hinata grins, having kageyama rolls his eyes.

"i guess. in my first year of junior high. i had these two friends." kageyama starts. "their names were hajime iwaizumi and tooru oikawa."

 _'new names.'_ hinata thought, he was expecting to hear bokuto and kuroo. he waits for kageyama to continue since he did a small pause to take a bite of his food.

"they were in their last year, i met them when joining volleyball with tsukishima." kageyama continues. "them two were best friends, i don't know if they really considered me their friend. i was just that first year that helped them close the gym or practice with them constantly." kageyama explains. he then chuckles to himself, a small smile grows on his face. "tsukishima wasn't really close with them, he was kind of quiet in junior high. he just came in for practice and games, then leave. he didn't mind since he had another friend group. these two guys named bokuto and kuroo." kageyama says.

_'now he mentions them.'_

"were you ever close with them?" hinata asks, cocking his head. kageyama pauses and gives a shrug.

"i guess, they would always hang out with us. at lunch, during break, and at volleyball." kageyama replies. "they were also apart of the volleyball team." he continues. "though, after oikawa, iwaizumi, bokuto and kuroo graduated since they were all third years, things just started to fall apart." he says quietly.

"how?" hinata asks, kageyama leans back on his seat and looks up to the ceiling.

"things ended up quiet again, tsukishima and i were having a hard time making friends with other people, i started to be so demanding in volleyball and not cooperate with everyone. doing everything by myself." kageyama responds with a small sigh after.

"is that why you're so cold?" hinata jokes, earning a chilling glare from kageyama as he shudders.

"i don't know actually." kageyama replies, all of a sudden not seemingly bothered by what hinata said earlier.

the four eventually finishes eating, it was now nine am and they paid the food bill. they all agreed on exploring the area more as they head out.

the hot sun hits against their skin as they stepped out, they started walking down the pier, talking with each other as a soft breeze of wind goes past them.

hinata was telling crazy stories from things that happened with him during high school. kageyama was calling him 'dumbass' every time hinata would explain so many of the dumb things he did. hinata would easily get mad and called him 'bakageyama' in return. yamaguchi laughs to their nicknames as tsukishima just rolls his eyes and let out a 'tch'.

as they continued exploring, hinata notices a small carnival besides the beach that had games at the sides to win prizes and a big ferris wheel nearby the water, an amazing place to watch the sunset.

"hey guys look, a carnival!" hinata exclaims, tugging on kageyama's shirt as he was pointing to the mini carnival being set up.

"ooo! we should definitely go there after swimming." yamaguchi smiles brightly as he looks to his friends.

"i'm down." kageyama replies, raising a hand. he then glances to tsukishima, waiting for his blonde friend to respond.

kageyama knew tsukishima never really liked carnivals. not because it was boring, scary or anything. he just never had anyone to go with and kageyama wouldn't be able to go with tsukishima because of how strict his parents are with him staying home.

"i guess." is all that comes out of tsukishima's mouth. it was more of a mutter. though, loud enough for yamaguchi and the rest to hear as yamaguchi's face brightens up.

yamaguchi and hinata loved going to carnivals, especially for new years to watch the fireworks on the ferris wheel with their other friends.

"YES!" yamaguchi and hinata shouts, pumping their fists into the air with a bright smile on their faces. it warmed tsukishima and kageyama's heart as a small smile grows on their face too.

for kageyama, it was noticeable, which caused hinata to tease him since kageyama barely smiles. which lead to them insulting each other again. while for tsukishima, it wasn't. it made a yamaguchi a little disappointed that he doesn't see tsukishima show that much expression.

around ten minutes passed, all of them talking for a bit until kageyama noticed people starting to head to the beach. they explored the area for around an hour which meant it is ten am now. mostly the time where people start heading to the beach early.

"hey guys." kageyama says, catching their attentions as they all turn to him. "people are starting to head to the beach." he turns his head to the beach where families and friends are setting up their spots and kids already going into the ocean, he turns his head back to face his friends. "we should start heading there soon." everyone glances at each other and nods.

they already walked and waited around an hour so they don't have to worry about food cramps. they start walking back to kageyama and tsukishima's motorcycles to get their stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

kageyama and hinata started racing each other back to get their stuff, while tsukishima and yamaguchi followed from behind, both glancing at each other and sighing to their friend's stupidity.

they eventually arrive to see hinata and kageyama laying on the ground, panting from being out of breath.

"you guys seriously just wasted your energy before going to the beach. are you guys even going to swim?" tsukishima snickers, rolling his eyes. having yamaguchi let out a small giggle right after him, as the two shot glares at him.

"no way!" hinata yells as he gets back up on his feet, kageyama doing the same.

"we still have energy!" kageyama exclaims proudly as hinata does the same. tsukishima rolls his eyes, letting out a small 'mhm' at the two.

they didn't really bring much, each of them brought a towel, a change of clothes, their swimming trunks, a backpack full of snack, and a mini cooler filled with drinks.

they all grabbed their bags, containing their trunks. going off to the changing rooms, provided by the beach.

yamaguchi and hinata were first to come out, hinata has orange swimming trunks, while yamaguchi wore a plain white tee, and dark green trunks.

the two heads over to a bench near the changing rooms, sitting down as they wait for their two other friends.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT KAGEYAMA!" a voice yells from the entrance of the change room, causing the two boy's heads to swivel around to see what the commotion was about. immediately recognizing the voice that yelled.

"oh come on! it's not that bad!" another voice follows from the last, along with a loud laugh right after.

"YES IT IS!" 

"just chill! it's not like it's the end of the world, just have fun four eyes." kageyama tried reassuring tsukishima, but was still letting out fits of laughter, earning a scowl from tsukishima.

they then see the two finally walk out of the changing room, acting like all the loud ruckus from earlier didn't even happen. kageyama wore navy blue trunks, while the tall blonde's face was as red as a tomato, walking out behind kageyama.

hinata bursts out laughing, as tsukishima throws him a sharp glare. yamaguchi didn't know why he was laughing, and why tsukishima was embarrassed. until he noticed tsukishima had swimming trunks with small dinosaur patterns on it, making yamaguchi burst out laughing too.

"oh my god tsukishima!" yamaguchi laughs as he points at the blonde's shorts. "is that what the commotion in the change room was about?!"

"oh shut up yamaguchi." tsukishima frowns. "kageyama switched out my trunks before we left, and now i'm stuck with these." the blonde glares at kageyama, as he was laughing with hinata.

"sorry tsukishima, but seriously. don't be embarrassed about it, it's adorable." yamaguchi compliments with a small smile after catching his breath. having tsukishima blush, but it wasn't noticeable because of how red his face is already.

tsukishima and kageyama sat down beside the two, as they quickly applied (waterproof) sunscreen to themselves, before heading to the beach. tsukishima does a change of glasses, and puts on his old sports glasses from high school, so he can still swim with good vision.

they started heading down to the beach. yamaguchi takes off his sandals as his feet hit the burning hot sand , making him jump with a yelp to the unbearable heat the sun causes to the soft sand. tsukishima laughs at his reaction, causing him to earn a light punch to the arm from yamaguchi.

hinata immediately runs into the cold water with kageyama right behind him, yelling at him for having a 'head start'. as soon as hinata hit the water, he regretted it, it was freezing cold. he immediately backed out, not knowing kageyama was still running full speed behind him, and trips over hinata, avoiding to hurt him as he falls into the freezing cold water.

tsukishima and yamaguchi bursted out laughing at their stupidity, while kageyama was giving hinata a death glare. hinata stared back, trying to intimidate him of course, but it led to both of them laughing too.

kageyama and hinata continued going deeper into the water, trying to get used to the temperature drop, while constantly splashing each other.

yamaguchi sits down by the ocean, as tsukishima is standing next to him.

"you're not going in?" tsukishima asks, looking down at yamaguchi. the freckled-boy replies back with a shrug.

"the water is too cold."

"but it's hotter out here."

"yeah, but the water is still to-" yamaguchi gets cut off by tsukishima picking him up, bridal style, and starts running into the water.

yamaguchi was yelling, well more like demanding tsukishima to put him down. 

"TSUKKI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN!" yamaguchi yells, but then he feels tsukishima stop, a hopeful feeling that tsukishima will put him down.

"tsukki?" tsukishima asks with a raised eyebrow, yamaguchi realizes what he said and he grows red, he looks as red as a tomato.

"i-it was an accident! if you don't like the nickname i can-" he gets cut off with tsukishima's loud and somewhat adorable laugh.

"no, it's adorable. not even the king has called me that before. he just calls me four eyes." he grins cheekily with a small laugh after, making yamaguchi smile.

"now, can you put me down?" the mossy-haired boy glares at the taller one, just remembering earliers situation.

"oh yeah sure." tsukishima grins evilly, yamaguchi immediately realizing what he meant and starts to panic.

"WAIT NOT LIKE THA-" tsukishima drops yamaguchi into the freezing cold water, having yamaguchi yelp to the connection with his skin hitting the cold water. immediately getting up and saw that they went far into the water, the water was up to his waist.

tsukishima burst out laughing, yamaguchi was wet from head to toe. yamaguchi tried to stay mad at tsukishima with a pout and his arms crossed, but with tsukishima's contagious laugh, he bursted out laughing too.

"aren't they just adorable!" hinata squealed as he watched tsukishima and yamaguchi laughing with each other.

"yeah, it's nice seeing tsukishima like that." kageyama responds with a small smile on his face, having hinata lift up his head and tilt it with a raised eyebrow.

"what do you mean by that?"

"tsukishima doesn't smile a lot. the only times i've seen him smile or laugh is when i make a joke that actually makes him let out a chuckle, or doing something extremely stupid." kageyama answers, he has a calm look, looking almost relieved to see tsukishima like that. "he used to smile a lot more when we were younger, but something personal happened in his life that just made him... stop." the raven-haired boy letting out a quiet sigh.

"do you know what happened?" hinata asked, earning a nod from kageyama.

"it shouldn't be my place to tell you. as i said, it's personal, tsukishima is the right person to ask. but i don't think he'll tell you. i mean, you have to be extremely close if you wanna know. only the friends he made in junior high and i know." hinata looks up and then back then to tsukishima and yamaguchi enjoying themselves.

_'it's good to see yamaguchi happy too.'_

hinata was lost in his thoughts until water splashed over him. the saltiness taste in his mouth made him scrunch up his face in disgust as he spits out the salty ocean water, and looks up to see what caused it.

he then sees his raven haired friend snickering with an evil grin, he splashed him definitely, with the position kageyama was standing in, and the expression on his face. hinata got the idea, and splashed him back, it covered kageyama complete with how much force was used. hinata starts laughing uncontrollably, he then gets splashed back. he looks up to see kageyama really caused it this time, still having his evil grin plastered on his face.

"it's game on, bakageyama." hinata grins back, and the splashing war began.

"i wonder what kageyama and shouyou are doing." yamaguchi says, looking around for his ginger and raven-haired friend.

"probably something stupid." tsukishima tched, floating on the water, avoiding coming in contact with anyone.

"we should go find them, we've been in the water for a while. maybe we should take a break." tsukishima paused to think about it, before nodding to yamaguchi in agreement, and they swim off to find their two friends.

it was hard to find kageyama since his hair color is pretty natural, and a lot of people have it. while for hinata, not so much. gingers aren't common in japan, so they easily spot the two splashing each other and seemingly doing a challenge of who can splash the biggest wave.

"there are you two knuckleheads." tsukishima grins cheekily, as he swims over to the two, trying to avoid their splashes. they stopped splashing each other when they noticed yamaguchi and tsukishima were nearby.

"you guys wanna play a game?" hinata asks excitedly, cutting off yamaguchi from asking if they wanted to head out.

"a game?" kageyama asks with a confused expression, hinata nods to him.

"it's called chicken, two of us get on top of you guys, and we have to try to push each other off. the person who pushes off the other person wins!" hinata explains.

"oh come on shouyou! you always win that." yamaguchi pouts. it's true, every time they played that game with sugawara and akaashi, hinata would always win. probably because akaashi can't handle carrying someone almost his height on his shoulders. while on the other hand. hinata is light and sugawara can carry him easily. 

"yeah, but it's because keiji can't carry you that easily, i bet tsukishima can." hinata grins, wiggling his eyebrows as yamaguchi covers his face from embarrassment.

"i mean, we can play a few rounds." tsukishima shrugs, kageyama giving them a nod that he's in too.

"YES! KAGEYAMA LET ME GOT ON YOU!" hinata shouts, leaping onto him.

"DUMBASS I WASN'T READY!" kageyama shouts as he tries to gain his balance with hinata on his shoulders since he literally jumped onto the poor boy.

"well, what are you waiting for?" yamaguchi turns to tsukishima, seeing the blonde lowering his body a bit into the water so it would be easier for yamaguchi to get on him.

"a-are you sure i won't hurt you?" yamaguchi stutters worryingly, he doesn't want to hurt tsukishima like how he would make akaashi's shoulders sore when being on his shoulders for too long, but akaashi always reassures the younger boy that he's alright.

"i'm sure." tsukishima assures, pulling yamaguchi closer to him as yamaguchi slowly gets onto his shoulders.

"i'm going to take you down! hinata grins, having his hands up, ready to push off yamaguchi. yamaguchi sighs and grins back at him.

"you, wish."

they go at each other as kageyama and tsukishima are cheering them on. as much as kageyama looks strong, he lost his grip a couple of times, having hinata fall off and yamaguchi win.

they all laugh it off as hinata congratulates yamaguchi for finally being him, while scolding kageyama to have a better grp and gets called a dumbass in the end.

they have a couple more rounds, yamaguchi losing in the next one because he accidentally kicked tsukishima in the face. then the rest is yamaguchi winning because kageyama kept losing his grip.

"are you guys ready to get out and rest for a bit? we've been in the water for a while." yamaguchi asks, they both looked at each other and nodded.

the four started swimming to land, heading to get their towels. kageyama and hinata started racing each other again hile tsukishima and yamaguchi followed from behind, letting out a sigh.

"i seriously do not understand how they have so much energy. i would be tired after one race." yamaguchi yawns tiredly.

"tell me about it. i swear, the king has such a high stamina, i just can't keep up." tsukishima replies in agreement. 

they finally reach their motorcycles, seeing kageyama and hinata drying themselves. the two grab their towels from the bag, and starts drying themselves too.

it was around one pm, they would've gotten out much more earlier, but the chicken game took in some time.


	5. Chapter 5

“you guys wanna head to the carnival now? it opened like an hour ago.” hinata asks, nudging over to the small carnival as people are heading in and out.

“sure! we should get changed first.” yamaguchi smiles. they all grabbed a pair of their spare clothes from their bags, and headed off to the changing rooms to change. 

this time, kageyama and tsukishima were the first ones to come out. kageyama was wearing a loose navy blue button up with grey cargo shorts while tsukishima was wearing a plain tee with shorts and has on his normal glasses again. yamaguchi comes out right after hinata, they both have tank tops and shorts on. 

they start heading off to the small carnival, seeing a bunch of games and food stands around. 

“how about we split up and play some games, we can meet back here and go off to each something.” yamaguchi says, having everyone to agree. 

tsukishima and kageyama heads off in the opposite direction of yamaguchi and hinata as they run off to the games.

“OOO! i don’t know which game to play, they all look so fun!” hinata exclaims excitedly, yamaguchi laughing at his excited friend, and looks around to see what game they should play. 

he then notices one where dinosaur plushies are prizes. he snickers to himself, remembering the situation that happened earlier with tsukishima’s swimming trunks. the idea of winning a dinosaur plushie to give to tsukishima comes to his mind as he tugs lightly on hinata’s shirt, catching his attention. 

yamaguchi points to one of the games with the dinosaur plushies as prizes. “can we go to that game?” 

hinata peaks over and sees a few people lining up at it, he shrugs with a smile. “sure!”

the two heads over to it and saw that they have to take out a stack of bottles with a ball, you only get three chances. 

they grab three tennis balls after paying for them, and lined up behind the other groups of people. 

“i can’t believe we had to pay 700 yen for this! i swear if it’s rigged.” hinata frowns, looking at the stack of bottles to make sure they aren’t glued together or something.

yamaguchi laughs at his smaller friend. “we don’t have to try another time after this, we don’t want to get too invested and waste more money on this.”

it was finally their turn, and hinata was up first. he focused on the stacked bottles, three at the bottom, two on top, and one at the very top. 

he throws the first one, only to have it hit the top bottle off, which wasn’t his intentions. he lets out a small growl and tries again, missing it. he throws his last one, having it only hitting the top two off.

“GWAHH!” hinata lets out a frustrated yell. 

yamaguchi rolls his eyes playfully as he puts his hand on hinata’s shoulder. “let me try.” hinata steps aside so yamaguchi could have his turn. 

he focuses on the stacked bottles, focusing on the middle as he throws his first ball, aiming it badly and having it only hitting the top bottle off. he didn’t want to make the same mistake as hinata, and have them wasting 1400 yen on an easy game. he tries again, successfully getting down all the bottles as his eyes widen, a small smile growing on his face.

“YOU DID IT TADASHI!” hinata celebrated, jumping up and down as he shakes yamaguchi.

yamaguchi laughs a bit and looks down at his smaller friend. “yes, i did” he saw the worker handing him a green dinosaur plushie, then thanking the worker. 

“can we go to a different game? i wanna see if they have other plushies i can try winning.” hinata asks, yamaguchi nodding and following his ginger-haired friend to look at other games.

while for tsukishima and kageyama, they were fighting over what game to play. 

tsukishima sighs angrily and glares at his raven-haired friend. “fine, we can go to your game.” kageyama lets out a small and excited yes as tsukishima rolls his eyes in defeat. they head off to the game kageyama wanted to go to.

they paid for their tickets and get into their positions, this game was a water shooting game. basically how many targets you can get down in two minutes. the prizes are random stuffed animals and wristbands.

“three, two, one, GO!” the worker shouts as the targets started moving. kageyama and tsukishima stayed focus on the targets as they moved.

tsukishima has amazing accuracy due to the fact that he used to be a middle blocker in volleyball. kageyama has a decent one, but not as good as tsukishima’s.

in the end, somehow kageyama beat tsukishima off by a few points. he chooses a seal plushie as the worker hands it to him. 

“you going to give that to hinat?”

“wh-what?! no way!” 

“you like him, just admit it king.”

“i do not!”

“do too.’

“do not!”

“okay yeah, i got this for hinata, so what?” kageyama admits, a flustered look on his face. 

tsukishima grins at kageyama, getting him to finally admit to something. “king, i’m not saying that is a bad thing. it’s just you can have a chance with shrimpy. he likes you like really. he even gave you his number!”

“i know! it’s just i feel like i’m just bullying him instead of being nice to him, and he shows he really likes me a lot.” he groans, covering his face with his two hands.

“yeah, you’ve been calling him ‘dumbass’ since 5 am.” tsukishima snickers, earning a glare from kageyama.

“he then feels a buzz in his pocket, reaching in and taking out his phone to see a text from yamaguchi.

**_yams 🍠_ **

**_shouyou and i are coming back to meet at the spot. we should go get something to eat and then maybe watch the sunset on the ferris wheel before heading home? :)_ **

**_me_ **

**_sure_ **

tsukishima looked over to his raven-haired friend, who was staring off into space. “we’re heading back to the spot to meet up with the others, and get something eat. you okay with that?” kageyama gives him a nod in response and they start heading back to the spot.

they meet up with yamaguchi and hinata, and hinata gasps loudly, runniver over to see the adorable seal plushie kageyama was holding. he was blushing madly with hinata slightly brushing his hands against kageyama’s as kageyama was holding the seal. 

it took kageyama around a minute until he built up the courage to tell hinata he got this seal plushie for him. 

“hinata.” 

“hm?” hinata looks up brightly into kageyama’s eyes as the raven-haired finds himself blushing even harder. 

“u-uh i got this plushie… for you.” kageyama mumbles quietly, looking away has he continues holding up the plushie towards hinata.

hinata eyes widen as it twinkles brightly with excitement and happiness. “gwah! really?!” thank you so much kageyama!” hinata exclaims excitedly as he takes the seal plushie and hugs it with a huge smile plastered on his face. it made kageyama happy to hinata’s reaction to the gift he got for him.

“ah, they’re so adorable.” yamaguchi squealed with a small smile on his face, looking at his two friends in front of him. 

“yeah, i guess.” tsukishima replies, feeling a bit guilt that he didn’t get a small present for yamaguchi, like how kageyama did for hinata.

yamaguchi was starting happily at his two friends being cute, realizing he completely forgot about the dinosaur plushie he won earlier. 

“oh right!” he exclaims as he reaches into his bag, and take sout a dinosaur plushie that he was supposed to give to tsukishima earlier, and hands it to the taller boy. “here, i won this earlier. it reminded me of you, so i’m giving it to you.” yamaguchi smiles at tsukishima, the blonde boy feeling a bit flustered. 

“a-ah, thank you yamaguchi.” tsukishima thanks as he takes it and puts it into his backpack.

he felt warm and fuzzy for some odd reason, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while. this is the first time someone that he wasn’t very close with gave him a gift. usually every year he gets gifts from kageyama and only kageyama, he’s grateful for it though, happy to know that kageyama thinks about him. but this was just something so much more different. 

“you guys ready to eat?” hinata asks. “i’m starving!”

“yeah, let’s go find an area to eat at.” 

“we should definitely get ice cream after.”

“good idea, it’s so hot!”

the four went off to find a food stand, eventually finding one as they all ordered a cup of water and a slice of pizza.

hinata was bothering kageyama of how boring kageyama is with his toppings, (he ordered a plain peperoni pizza while everyone else got a ‘special’). 

yamaguchi calms hinata down and tells him to respect kageyama’s decision with what he wants to eat. tsukishima and kageyama snickers quietly in the background, seeing hinata getting scolded by yamaguchi.

they all eventually finish, they end it off with getting ice cream, and making their way to the ferris wheel. the sun is soon to set, and not a lot of people are in line, which gives them a better chance to enjoy their ice cream while watching the sunset. 

their time finally arrives, four of them getting into a cart. hinata seemed tired as he put his arm on the edge of the car, and laid his head on it while having his other hard holding his icecream. 

“shouyou, are you okay?” yamaguchi asks with concern as he notices his friend’s behavior.

hinata looks up to him with a tired expression. “yeah, sorry. i’m just tired.”

“ah, right. he was up until one am because of personal issues with his family. he only got four hours of sleep. yamaguchi explains as kageyama looks over to hinata and back to yamaguchi. 

“you could’ve told us! we could’ve gone at a later time.” kageyama scolds, with a small sigh at the end.

“hinata didn’t want to mess up the schedule.” yamaguchi sighed. “i tried convincing him that we can just go at a different time or day, but he just wouldn’t allow it.” yamaguchi looks over to his tired friend. “here, let me hold that.” he takes his friend’s ice cream. “you can take a small nap or something.”

“n-no tadashi i can hold that.” hinata says, getting up. 

kageyama then pulls hinata down, having his head lay on his shoulder as hinata looks up to him with a slight pink hue on his face, and a shocked expression. “dumbass no, you’re tired. you’ll drop it if you accidentally fall asleep. just rest.” kageyama reassures with a gentle smile, ruffling hinata’s hair as hinata responds with a small noise from his mouth, and closes his eyes.

“it was silent, kageyama was watching the view along with tsukishima and yamaguchi as hinata snores quietly on kageyama’s shoulder. 

“the view, it’s nice.” yamaguchi says as they watch the sunset, the sky turns from a orange-pinkish hue to a dark blue.

tsukishima gives a small nod as he looks over to the sunset. “yeah, it’s pretty.” he then feels a weight on his shoulder, looking over to see yamaguchi laying on him.

“yamaguchi-”

“before you say anything, i’m tired, okay?” yamaguchi cuts off tsukishima as tsukishima chuckles softly. 

“fine, but hand me your ice cream and hinata’s.” he reaches and grabs both of them.

“what about yours-”

“i finished it earlier, I’ll be okay.” he replies, smiling down at the freckled-boy 


	6. Chapter 6

it has been a week since they’ve had their last hangout at the beach. now, yamaguchi is trying to plan a surprise birthday party for hinata with a bunch of their other friends. 

hinata’s 19th birthday is coming up, and surprisingly, he’s the oldest out of the three.

everyone is currently at their apartment, which isn’t too big, or small. yamaguchi dragged tsukishima and kageyama along, both hating social interactions with other people. but yamaguchi insisted them to be there for hinata, and they don’t even need to interact with the other people there.

kageyama and tsukishima are the first to arrive at their apartment, when first walking in. there’s a kitchen by the side, slightly modern one. then on the others ide are random art and plant decorations. shelves holding books, and a small wall tv with a couch and beanags. turning a corner past the kitchen leads to a small hallway with one bathroom and two bedrooms.

yamaguchi turns to his friends after giving them a small tour. “alright, i had you guys come first so you don’t have to worry about meeting the other people that would’ve arrived earlier.” he glances at the two with a blank expression. “but don’t be pussies, they’re coming later.” he eyed the two while raising an eyebrow and having his arms crossed. “you’re staying put, you don’t need to interact with them at all. shouyou would love for his new friends to be here, so stay here.” 

kageyama and tsukishima nods obediently, quickly turning to each other as yamaguchi walks away to prepare the decorations.

“i’ve never seen yamaguchi get this serious and scary.” kageyama whispers to his taller friend.

“i know right? it’s probably a side we’re going to see more often if we’re going to be friends with them.

“are you guys going to help me or not?” a voice startles them and they look to see yamaguchi carrying a bunch of boxes stacked on one another filled with decorations, he has on a glare. “i can’t do this alone.”

the three started to decorate the apartment, they only focused in the main area since it’ll be where everyone will be. tsukishima was hanging up the decorations on the wall while yamaguchi and kageyama were working on the decorations in the kitchen.

kageyama and tsukishima both got hinata presents. it was pretty hard since they didn’t know a lot about hinata yet, and got help from yamaguchi when choosing presents.

kageyama got hinata a poster of his favorite volleyball team, while tsukishima got him some random mangas hinata might like because of his personality. 

a knock comes to the door, yamaguchi heads over and opponents it, showing four people outside holding present.s kageyama and tsukishima tensed up a bit since they aren’t so sure about meeting the two’s other friends yet.

one has silver hair, another with black messy hair, they both seemed to be around the same height. the other two are shorter than the first two, one has blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail while the other one has dark brown roots with the rest of their hair bleached, pulled back into a small man-bun. 

“hey guys!” yamaguchi smiles, having them head inside. “is shouyou distracted?” the silver-haired one nods.

“bokuto and kuroo took him to see a movie, and then go to one of his favorite stores. so we’ll be fine with the time we have.” he responds. he then noticed kageyama and tsukishima, who were standing stiffly next to each other behind yamaguchi.

tsukishima and kageyama recognized those names the silver-haired boy said earlier, but rather not burst into the conversation and continued to stay quiet. 

“hi, my name is tobio kageyama.” the raven-haired boy was first to say, it was awkward, very awkward. 

“i’m kei tsukishima.” tsukishima introduces himself after kageyama, fixing his glasses to get a better view of the people in front of him.

for some reason, the two were thinking the same. overthinking to be exact, they expected the new group of people to be weirded out by them. the two overthink on a lot of things when meeting new people. they’re completely fine when someone comes to them first, but when it comes to them having to introduce themselves first, they become all awkward. it’s a habit for both of them. 

instead of getting weird looks, they see the group of people give them smiles, ones that seem genuine. well, mostly the silver haired one, black-haired, and blonde one. the one with bleached hair just gave them an emotionless expression. 

“oh! you’re the one hinata would always talk about.” the silver-haired grins cheekily as he glances to kageyama, making kageyama a bit shocked, a pink hue growing on his face hearing what the boy just said. “i’m koushi sugawara!” he smiles at the two. 

“keiji akaashi.” the one with black hair says.

“hitoka yachi!” the blonde one smiles. 

“kenma kozume.” the bleached-hair holds up his hand. 

the names were recognizable to tsukishima, remembering the conversation he had with yamaguchi on their last hangout, explaining about their other friend group. 

“so who has the cake?” yamaguchi asks, carrying another box of decorations to the kitchen.

“asahi has it, he just finished baking with nishinoya. they’re coming in around ten minutes.” kenma responds as he hops onto their beanbags, and takes out his psp.

sugawara rolls his eyes and walks over to kenma. “come on kenma! you did not just come here to play games did you? it’s hinata birthday!” sugawara whines, kenma looks up to him, then letting out a small sigh and gets up. 

“fine, what’s our job yamaguchi?” he asks, looking over to the mossy-haired boy. yamaguchi looks around, thinking about what their jobs should be. 

“you can help kageyama and i with the decorations in the kitchen.” he responds to kenma, having the other boy nod and heads over to the kitchen. yamaguchi looks over to yachi. “you can help kenma, kageyama, and i too. keiji and koushi, you can help tsukishima.” he points to the tall blonde, giving a small nod to the two. 

sugawara smiles and clasps his hands together. “let’s get started!” the four puts their presents along with kageyama and tsukishima’s on the counter, and heads off to do their jobs.

tsukishima continues hanging up the decorations, his height helped alot with hanging up the decorations in high places.

it was quiet for the three of them while distant chattering came from the kitchen. a thought comes to tsukishima’s head as he turns around and sees akaashi helping sugawara hang up the decorations.

“akaashi.” akaashi turns over to tsukishima as he stops helping sugawara. 

“yeah?”

“yamaguchi told me you work with these two other guys at an ice cream shop down in miyagi prefecture.” tsukishima stars. “are their names by any chance koutarou bokuto and tetsurou kuroo?’ he asks, looking away to continue decorating, not being so sure if he should’ve asked the question in the first place. 

“ah yes, bokuto-san and kuroo-san,” akaashi pauses, making eye contact with tsukishima. “do you know them?” tsukishima stayed quiet for a bit, he didn’t know if he should be happy that it could be his  _ friends  _ from junior high. he just shrugs to akaashi, and goes back to decorating, ignoring akaashi’s question. 

while in the kitchen, it’s chaos.

“you know kageyama-kun, hinata always talks about y-” yamaguchi quickly covers yachi’s mouth before she could literally end hinata’s career with telling kageyama about hinata’s crush on him. 

“hitoka!” yamaguchi hisses as yachi realizes what she was going to say and quickly apologizes to yamaguchi as kenma is just watching every happen while kageyama is being a clueless idiot.

“what were you going to say?” kageyama asks as raises an eyebrow.

yachi was about to say something until yamaguchi cuts her off. “it’s nothing! just continue decorating.” he reassures kageyama, as he goes back to scolding yachi and kageyama just watching, shrugging it off as he also goes back to decorating. 

a sudden knock comes from the door, startling everyone as sugawara over (since he was the closest) and opens it, praying that it wasn’t hinata coming back early, but instead it was two guys holding hinata’s birthday cake. 

“oh! asahi, nishinoya! come inside!” sugawara greets, he moves to the side having two guys walk in. one was taller than the other, he has long brown hair that is tied back in a bun, and the other one with messy dark brown hair with a blonde streak in the middle.

“thank you sugawara-san, we aren’t late right?” asahi asks, sugawara shaking his head.

“nope! hinata is still gone with bokuto and kuroo.” sugawara asys, he helps them with the cake as they set it onto the table. 

sugawara comes back to help tsukishima and akashi while asahi and nishinoya greets the others. 

“hello asahi and yuu!” yamaguchi greets with a smile. “right, this is kageyama and tsukishima. the two friends shouyou and i made during our first week on the job.” he nudges at kageyama and then to tsukishima he was busy helping akaashi and sugawara. 

“OHH! you’re the guy shouyou is always-” yamaguchi quickly covers nishinoya’s mouth with a sight, and gives nishinoya a glare. 

“is always what?” kageyama was starting to get frustrated since yamaguchi kept cutting off someone from saying anything about him.

“it’s nothing kageyama!” yamaguchi lets out an awkward chuckle, still garling at nishinoya. 

* * *

after a few hours, they have finished setting up, it was now around six pm, the sun is setting soon. earlier, three more people arrived, by the names of daichi sawamura, kiyoko shimizu, and ryuunosuke tanaka. they greeted tsukishima and kageyama nicely, which made the two boys relieved that not one person has thought of them as weird yet. 

the apartment is completely dark, everyone is hidden in their spots. yamaguchi, kageyama, and tsukishima stays hidden behind the table where hinata’s cake and presents are while sugawara, daichi, and asahi are hiding behind the kitchen counter. akaashi, tanaka, and nishinoya are hiding in the hallways. lastly is kiyoko, yachi, and kenma hiding behind the couch. 

they hear chatter outside, easily recognizable to hear hinata’s voice and two other guys. they hear the door open , staying completely silent.

“hey tadashi i-” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!” everyone shouts, popping out from their spots, and turning the lights on to see the apartment decorated beautifully. everyone has on a birthday hat, throwing a handful of confettis over hinata.

“WHA- THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!” hinata exclaims as he looks around in awe. 

kageyama and tsukishima noticed the two tall guys behind hinata, one with black roots and white hair, somewhat looking like an owl while the other guy has black messy.. bed hair you could say. 

tsukishima easily recognized them and small smirk grew on his face.  _ ‘so it is them after all, they haven’t changed a bit.’  _ the blonde thought as he saw the two being as hyper as ever. 

everyone started celebrating hinata’s birthday as he blew out the candles on his cake, and opened his presents. he thanked everyone for their gifts, as most of them consisted of something to do with volleyball or his favorite shows.

he also thanks asahi and nishinoya for baking a cake for him since they recently just opened a bakery downtown from the cafe.

they started grabbing a slice of cake, it was a simple chocolate ice cream cake, which is hinata’s favorite. 

kageyama and tsukishima are chilling in the corner of the apartment eating their slice of cake, not really wanting to interact with anyone since they were all chatting with hinata anyways. hinata is a very social person, and so is everyone else. it was calm, music was playing, everyone vibed until a voice startled the two.

“HEY HEY HEY! KUBRO IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?” a voice boomed, making both of their hearts stop. yeah they were close with bokuto and kuroo back then, but they haven’t been very fond of overly excited people after highschoo, due to the class clowns in there. so the energy and vibe went down for them as they turned to an owl-like boy walking towards them with another boy behind them.

“I THINK IT IS BOKUBRO!” 

“ISN’T IT TSUKISHIMA AND KAGEYAMA!” bokuto exclaims as he puts his muscular arms around the boys as they stiffen, not knowing what to do or say as they glance at each other. 

“bokuto, kuroo… it’s nice seeing you guys too,” they both mumbled quietly. 

“we never expected to come across you guys again, when was the last time we saw each other, seven years ago?!” tsukishima gives a small shrug, and then nods as bokuto and kuroo lets out an indescribable sound.

“THAT WAS SO LONG AGO!” bokuto hooted loudly, making kageyama and tsukishima wince to his loud voice. 

“i know.” is all what kageyama said, they get pulled into a tighter hug when kuroo comes in, making kageyama and tsukishima not being able to breathe between them.

“bokuto-san, please leave the guests.” akaashi sighs as they seem them behind kuroo.

“BUT AKAASHI I HAVEN’T SEEN THEM IN YEARS!” bokuto whines, making akaashi let out another sigh. 

“yes bokuto-san i know, but at least let them breathe. you guys can hang out with them another time.” bokuto pouts and lets go, along with kuroo who was also pouting.

“kuroo-san, just go with your boyfriend, i’ll handle bokuto.” akaashi says, rubbing his eyes as kuroo heads off to find kenma with bokuto following. 

tsukishima and kageyama finally catched their breath as they turn to akaashi. 

“thank you akaashi, i felt like i couldn’t breathe.” tsukishima thanks with an awkward look on his face as akaashi just gives him a nod. 

“no problem.”

“alright guys, it’s game time!” nishinoya shouts with a sly smirk on his face. 


	7. Chapter 7

they all gather around in a circle to play some ‘games’ nishinoya suggested. nishinoya pulls out a hat and grins.

“rip a small piece of paper from this,” he says, placing a few plain sheets of paper down. “write your name down and put it into the hat.”

everyone does, they passed the paper around, ripping a small piece off and writing their name down, putting it into the hat. 

once everyone finally did that, he mixed the papers up by shaking the hat around and putting it down in the middle. 

“yuu, what are we playing?” hinata asks as nishinoya gives him his signature suspicious grin.

“seven minutes in heaven, and since it’s your birthday. the birthday boy goes first.” nishinoya hands the hat to the flustered hinata as he reaches in and takes out a piece of paper. he slowly opens it and it looks like his soul left his body.

“k-kageyama.” kageyama almost chokes on air as he looks over to hinata, flustered.

everyone was grinning at each other, even tsukishima. sugawara stands up and pulls the two up, dragging them into a closet and shutting it.

“seven minutes starts now!” sugawara grins, hearing the both of the freaks out inside and is trying to get out.

“KOUSHI!” hinata shouts, banging on the door. getting no luck as he turned to the taller raven-haired boy, blushing madly but it wasn’t noticeable because of how dark it is in the closet, only bits of light from the outside gave them a better look to see.

“d-do you just want to get this over with?” hinata stutters, hiding his flustered face in the dark. 

“i guess.” kageyama mumbles. he never had his first kiss, and now the boy he only had a crush on for a few weeks is going to be his first one. 

reaching out his hand, he slowly lifts up hinata’s face, having them make eye contact with each other. hinata stares into kageyama’s ocean-blue eyes while kageyama stares into hinata’s brown ones.

kageyama slowly lean downs, closing the space between them, making hinata eyes widen as their lips collide.

it felt nice. the only thing kageyama could think of to describe the kiss. it wasn’t too forceful, aggressive, or sexual. just, perfect and calm. hinata’s lips are soft against his as they continue kissing.

he feels hinata wrap his arms around his neck as kageyama does the same around hinata’s back.

kageyama couldn’t believe it, he’s  _ fucking  _ making out with his crush. he never expected his first summer in college to be like this,  _ ever. _

without thinking, he picks up hinata, still kissing him as hfeels hinata’s legs wrap around his waist. he has hinata pushed up against the wall as they continue kissing. they separate, catching their breaths as kageyama continues, he starts kissing hinata’s neck, giving small bites as hinata muffles the small noise coming out of his mouth, using his hand to cover it.

kageyama stops and loos at hinata, grabbing and lowering down the ginger’s hand.

“i want to  _ hear  _ you.” kageyama’s voice became deep when saying that. 

_ ‘holy shit when did his voice become so hot.’  _ hinata thought to himself, even more flustered after hearing that tone of kageyama’s voice.

while that was happening, everyone was outside grinning at each other suspiciously.

“so did everyone do it?” nishinoya asked, everyone nodding in response.

“yup, everyone wrote down on the paper kageyama’s name.” daichi replies.

“you think they’ll actually do it?” tanaka asks, nishinoya answering back with a shrug.

“don’t know, but we’ll know when we start hearing some.. noises coming from the closet.”

“ew nishinoya, gross!” yachi whisper yells with a disgusted expression on her face, giving nishinoya a light punch to his arm as everyone laughs. 

kageyama goes back to kissing and biting angst hinata’s neck, trying to find his sweet spot. he eventually does when he feels hinata tense up a bit. how long were they in here? the real question is how much time do they have left? but kageyama throws out the thought and comes back to kissing hinata, his neck covered with kageyama’s bites.

“k-kagey-”

“call me by my first name.” kageyama cuts off hinata, looking up into the smaller boy’s eyes. 

“t-to-tobio.” hinata stutters out, kageyama never felt so turned on by someone calling him by his frist name, especially  _ moaning _ it out.

he attacks hinata’s lips as they come back to kissing, he slips his tongue inside of hinata’s mouth as hinata lets out small muffled moans.

_ ‘how many people did he kiss to be this good?!’  _ hinata’s mind screamed.

yamaguchi checks the time and saw it’s past seven minutes, eleven minutes to be exact. “hey guys, uh they’ve been in there longer than seven minutes.” yamaguchi looks up to everyone.

“holy shit are they actually-” tanaka and nishinoya jumps up, racing over to the closet with everyone following from the behind. 

“whose going to open the door?’ yahci asks, a bunch of ‘not me’ followed right after what she said. 

“fine, i’ll do it.” kiyoko speaks up, pushing through the group surrounding the door, and opens the closet door. 

“HOLY SHIT-” bokuto yells seeing the position kageyama and hinata are in, hinata pushed up against the wall with kageyama holding him there.

“YUHHH GET INTO IT HINATA!” nishinoya and tanaka cheered, earning a small whack to both of their heads from sugawara.

hinata and kageyama’s faces were bright red as he put down hinata, both standing awkwardly in front of the group.

kuroo lets out his famous hyena laugh as he notices something on hinata. “EVEN ON THE NECK KAGEYAMA?!” everyone looks over to the marks covering hinata’s neck, as sugawara gave kageyama a death glare that says ‘you really went out in these seven minutes.’

the two glances at each other, knowing they really fucked up. hinata knows everyone is going to be teasing him about this for a  _ long time _ .

for the last few hours, tanaka, nishinoya, kuroo, and bokuto teased hinata about the situation that happened earlier, which makes hinata embarrassed he covers his burning red face with his hands and having kiyoko, kenma, akaashi, and yachi comfort him, telling him that everybody are going to have these moments in their lives, so he shouldn’t be embarrassed.

while for kageyama, kageyama was getting scolded for ‘going too far’ by sugawara. tsukishima was laughing ass off as yamaguchi just watched kageyama getting scolded with an awkward smile plastered on his face. 

kageyama looked like a little boy getting scolded by his mom after doing something stupid. daichi and asahi on the other hand, are trying to calm sugawara down and say that hinata is old enough for this, but sugawara just ignores them and continues scolding kageyama.

it went on like that for a while until it was time for everyone to leave, well, except for kageyama and tsukishima. hinata and yamaguchi insisted for them to stay since they didn't want them to go out at night on the freeway back to their dorms. everyone helped clean up the place so yamaguchi and hinata didn’t have to worry about cleaning up later. 

they wave to their friends goodbye as yamaguchi lets out a small sigh once closing the door, he sees tsukishima and kageyama sitting on the couch as hinata went off to take a shower first. 

“ah, i’ll see if i can find you guys a pair of clothes.” yamaguchi says, earning a nod from both of the boys as he heads off to his room to find some clothes. 

it wasn’t going to be hard finding some clothes for kageyama since both of them are around the same height, while for tsukishima, it’ll be much harder. yamaguchi grabs a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for tsukishima while he goes and tries to find something oversized for tsukishima.

he eventually finds an oversized t-shirt and sweats, they were given to him from his grandma on his birthday, but it was too big for him. now it wasn’t really a waste. 

folding the clothes into a neat pile, he heads out into the hallway. hearing quiet chatter as he walks into the living room, seeing kageyama, hinata, and tsukishima all talking. kageyama and hinata still seemed a bit flustered from the earlier situation, due to the pink hue on both of their faces. 

a small smile grows on the freckled boy’s face as he heads to them, handing tsukishima and kageyama the folded clothes. 

“here, sorry if it took a while. i couldn’t find something big enough for tsukki.” he apologizes, scratching the back of his neck. “but i eventually did.” he smiles, looking at the two. 

“thank you yamaguchi.” they both thank him. he then sees the two racing each other to the bathroom. yamaguchi lets out a small chuckle and goes over to sit down with hinata.

“you going to take a showr?” he asks, yamaguchi nods.

“yeah, i’m just letting them shower first.” hinata nods and leans his head back on the couch.

yamaguchi looks at him for a bit. “are you and kageyama like a thing now?” he asks, seeing hinata’s face grow a bit red.”

the ginger shrugs. “i don’t know, i’ll ask him tonight,” he replies. 

an hour past and everyone has taken a shower. it was around eleven pm and hinata was absolutely exhausted from the events earlier. they plan for kageyama to sleep in hinata’s room while tsukishima sleeps in yamaguchi room. 

they all say goodnight to each other and heads to their rooms. tsukishima follows yamaguchi into his room, his eyes widening to how nice it is. 

it gave out a nice vibe. he has bed sitting in the corner of the room near the window, getting an incredibly beautiful view of tokyo. a desk is next to his bed that has his laptop and books on it. shelves filled with trophies and random things.small plant decorations hanged from the ceiling and his wall, lastly is a board, having a bunch of polaroids pinned on them. most of them are pictures of him and his friends. he watches yamaguchi pull out a futon and lays it a few feet away from his bed. 

“if you need anything else, just wake me up. kay?” yamaguchi asks as he gets under his covers, turning off the lamp, the only thing giving his room light is the lights from the city outside and the moon outside. 

tsukishima nods, he heads over to the futon and takes off his glasses. placing them on yamaguchi's drawers. he lays down, pulling the covers over him, relaxing to the soft snores coming from yamaguchi as he closes his eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

“tobio.” hinata says quietly, hearing a small hum coming from kageyama. 

it has been around fifteen minutes since everyone said their good nights, and hinata couldn’t seem to sleep because of a thought bothering him. 

“what are we?” he asks, hearing some shuffling coming from kageyama, probably changing his positions on the futon. 

it was quiet for a bit until kageyama finally spoke up. “what do you mean?”

“i mean like,” hinata pauses. “are we just going to forget that we have a makeout session in the closet and never talk about it again?” 

“if that’s what you want.” kageyama replies, earning a small sigh from hinata. he sees bright fluffy orange hair come into his vision, blinking a bit to get rid of the blurriness, he then gets a clearer view of hinata peeking over at him.

hinata lays on his stomach, looking down kageyama, trying to find the right time and words to say what he’s planning to say.

“tobio.”

“yeah?”

“i.. i actually liked,” he comes quiet for a few seconds. ‘what.. happened in the closet.” it was awkward to say that. hinata felt a bit embarrassed once saying that, he then clears his throat and continues. “i like you, a lot tobio.” he finally admits, he can see kageyama’s face grow red with the moonlight shining down onto him.

“i like you too, a lot shouyou.” kageyama mumbles, looking away for a bit and look back at hinata, a small smile on his face.

“but.. are you okay with having a relationship?” hinata asks quietly, he sees kageyama sit up, turning to face him and scoots up a bit.

“of course, if it makes you happy. it makes me happy.” his tone was soft and sweet, kageyama leans in, locking their lips as he gave a soft kiss to hinata. he felt hinata’s lip smiling between their kiss as they part. 

they both let out small laughs, hinata’s cute giggles filling up the room as he gives kageyama a small peck. 

“if so, can you come up here?” he gives kageyama puppy eyes as kageyama chuckles, crawling up and lays down besides hinata.

he looked over to hinata’s beautiful brown eyes they admire each other for a few seconds.

“your eyes, they’re beautiful.” hinata giggles as he continues staring at the boy in front of him.

kageyama raises an eyebrow. “really? people find it odd or weird for there to be an asian with blue eyes.” kageyama mumbles, he sees hinata getting closer to him, their noses almost touching.

“no way, they’re fucking beautiful.” hinata grins, nuzzling his nose against kageyama as a small smile grows on both of their faces. 

kageyama wraps his arm around the smaller boy, feeling the smaller boy also wrap his arms around him, nuzzling his head into kageyama’s chest as kageyama lays his chin on his head. 

“you’re such a dumbass.” he hears hinata let out a muffled laugh, hinata lifts his head to look into kageyama’s eyes.

“i’m your dumbass.” hinata grins, making kageyama smile. 

“damn right you are.” 

yamaguchi shot up from his bed, his face and body covered in sweat. he looked around, calming down as he figured his surroundings.  _ ‘just another stupid nightmare.’  _ he sighs, he looks over, noticing his tall blonde friend isn’t in the futon. 

_ ‘strange, he must be in the bathroom.’  _ yamaguchi slowly gets up, his feet touching the cold wooden floor as he jumps slightly to the sudden coldness. he walks to his door, looking up at the time to see it saying one am. he peeks outside, seeing no one in the hallway. he heads to the bathroom, and sees that no one is inside.

yamaguchi stars to become a bit worried, he heads down the hallway, hopefully to see tsukishima, and he was right. he sees tsukishima sitting down on a little sitting area near the window, his legs brought up to his chest as he has hi arms wrapped around them, looking out into tokyo.

“tsukki..” he sees the taller boy get startled, he looks over to see yamaguchi in the hallway, a bit relieved that i wasn’t something he heard from his head.    
  


“yamaguchi, what are you doing up this late?” he asks as he watches yamaguchi walk towards him and sit down across from him.

“i could say the same thing.” yamaguchi replied. “i woke up and noticed you weren’t in the futon.” yamaguchi replies, tsukishima nods.

the moon shines brightly down upon them, the only source of light in the apartment. the star winkled brightly above as yamaguchi admires them. 

“the stars looks beautiful tonight.” yamaguchi smiles. usually when he tries to see the stars, stuoid clouds get in the way.

tsukishima also smiles as he looks up. “they do.” he then looks back at yamaguchi, admiring his features for a bit. the freckles that scatter yamaguchi’s face makes him so much more beautiful. 

the blonde has the sudden urge to just pull yamaguchi close to him and kiss every single freckle on his face. he then realized what he was thinking as he started blushing a bit.  _ ‘stupid kei, why did you think of that? you only known him for a couple of weeks.’  _ tsukishima mentally slapped himself.  _ ‘but, is this what it feels like? to be in love?’  _ tsukishima thought to himself, continuing to admire the smaller boy until he seemed to notice.

“you okay tsukki?” yamaguchi asks, slightly concerned that tsukishima has been staring at him for at least two minutes. he’s not bothered, it just felt weird for it to be tsukishima, out of all people. 

“you know yamaguchi.” the blonde pauses. “your freckles, they remind me of the stars.” he smiles, yamaguchi becoming flustered from what tsukishima said as he hides his face from embarrassment.

“a-ah, thank you tsukki. but i find my freckles.. ugly.” yamaguchi mumbles, continuing to hide his face. 

tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “what do you mean? they’re beautiful.” tsukishima compliments, reaching over and gently pulled down yamabuchi’s hand. “how do you think i fell in love with you?” he says, pushing a few strands of yamaguchi’s hair behind his ear, staring into his eyes. 

“w-wha-” before yamaguchi could complete his sentence, tsukishima kissed him, cupping his face as yamaguchi’s eyes widened. 

the kiss was soft and gentle, yamaguchi eventually mentled into it. he smiles against the kiss, he felt so  _ alive,  _ so  _ in love _ . he never felt this feeling in so long. kissing under the stars is the best fucking idea ever. 

they part their kiss as tsukishima leans his forehead against yamaguchi, they stare into each other’s eyes before letting out quiet fits of giggles.

“tsukki… i love you.” yamaguchi blurts out, quickly covering his mouth. he sees tsukishima stare at him a bit, the pink hue on his face growing into a deeper red, he then lets out a laugh, an adorable one. 

“i love you too, tadashi.” he grins, yamaguchi smiles even bigger to hear tsukishima call him by his first name. 

* * *

hinata wakes up to the sun in his eyes, slowly opening them to see the sun shining through his window. he then noticed himself, hugging kageyama realizing the events from yesterday were  _ real _ . 

he smiles as he nuzzles his face into the taller boy’s chest, inhaling the scent coming from him.  _ ‘he smells like blueberries, probably because he looks like one.’  _ the thought made hinata giggle,  _ ‘damn, laughing at my own joke-’  _ he didn’t realize his laugh made the other one wake up as he feels kageyama shifting around a bit. 

the ginger looks up to see him stretching his arms and opening his eyes, looking down at hinata, a small smile grows on his face. 

“so it wasn’t a dream.” he says, letting out a small laugh after.

“nope, we’re together.” hinata eases, giving kageyama a peck on the nose and gets up, stretching as he goes off to find yamaguchi. 

he heads over to yamaguchi’s room and gives a knock, receiving no answer which is odd. he puts his hand on the door knob, expecting it to be locked but it was open.  _ ‘huh, yamaguchi usually isn’t the first one awake.’  _ he then opens the door and peeks inside, seeing the unmade bed and futon on the ground. 

“what?” he whispers to himself, he heads down the hallway, in search for his friend. 

“tadashi?” he calls out, immediately noticing two peopl on the couch asleep. 

he slowly walks over, careful to not make a sound and peeks over, surprised to what he is seeing. 

tsukishima asleep, his glasses sitting on the table beside the couch, having his arms wrapped around yamaguchi is also asleep, specifically  _ on top  _ of tsukishima. 

hinata snickers a bit as he quickly heads back to his room, seeing kageyama putting away the futon. 

“what are you smiling about?’ kageyama asks, raising his eyebrow. just in a blink, he’s pulled up and dragged out of the room by hinata. heading down the hall into the main room. 

kageyama was about to protest on why hinata randomly dragged him out until hinata put a finger up to his lips, shushing him as he pointed to the couch. as confused as kageyama is, he looks over and his eyes widen.

“how should we wake them up?” hinata whispers into kageyama’s ear, kageyama shrugs. 

“i don’t know, just grab some pillows and throw it at them.” kageyama responds, a mischievous grin growing on both of their faces. 

they both grab some pillows in the nearby seatings. they come back to the two still sleeping. they both give each other a nod and throws the pillows at them, both of them yelling at the same time. 

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!” they hear tsukishima and yamaguchi groan as they both wake up. 

“clothes are in the dryer to pick up.” is all hinata says as he heads off into the kitchen.

“ugh, you guys could’ve just woke us up in a different way?” tsukishima frowns at kageyama as he shrugs. 

“nah, this was more fun. now get up lovebirds.” the name made the two blush as yamaguchi gets up, heading to the kitchen where hinata is. 

tsukishima sits up and grabs his glasses, putting them on as he gets a clearer view of the apartment. 

he slowly gets up, following kageyama as they head off to change into their clothes they wore last night. who yamaguchi and hinata nicely washed and dried for them. they head into the laundry room, setting their clothes folded on top of the drying machine.

they both grab it, going into separate rooms to change into them. 

the two walks out, a scent of fresh pancake filling up the apartment. they both look at each other and goes into the kitchen, seeing yamaguchi and hinata making pancakes.

they all grab a plate and sits together to eat, with only two seats being there, tsukishima and kageyama stood up to eat instead, hinata and yamaguchi insisted for them to sit down since they’re the guests but they said they were fine standing. 

“so, shouyou,’ yamaguchi starts, eating a piece of his pancake as hinata lets out a small hum in response. “are you and kageyama like a thing now?” he asks, kageyama chokes on his pancakes as tsukishima snickers. 

“i-well-yeah.” hinata stutters out, throwing glances at kageyama, he looks back to see yamaguchi smiling brightly.

“congratulations you two!” yamaguchi smiles as he quickly hugs hinata, who lets out a small chuckle and hugs him back. 

“ah, thank you tadashi.” he pauses for a second, then a smirk grows on his face as he looks to tsukishima and yamaguchi. ‘are you guys a thing?” he asks, seeing both of their faces grow red, tsukishima looking away to hide his flustered face while yamaguchi just covers his face.

“don’t lie, we saw you guys asleep on the couch together.” kageyama snickers, looking up and smirking at the two.

“well, we never.. i guess?’ yamaguchi shrugs. all he remembers from last night is that  _ moment  _ that happened between him and tsukishima, later them falling asleep on the couch.

“yeah, we are.” tsukishima confirms, yamaguchi looks up to him as tsukishima gives him a small smile.

“that’s nice.” kageyama replies, him and tsukishima throwing glances at each other. 

“holy shit.”

“what is it shouyou?”

“we all hooked up on the same night.”

“oh my god out of all the things you thought of.”


End file.
